


hot under the collar (there's warmth beneath my skin)

by sprx77



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Uchiha Mikoto, Anbu Uzumaki Kushina, Canadian Shack, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Kisses, Mission Fic, Propositions, Sharing Body Heat, Uzushi0 Rarepair Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: Mikoto is an Uchiha. There is fire in her blood.The Uzumaki, long surrounded on all sides by the sea, seem to have some limpet in their ancestry.





	hot under the collar (there's warmth beneath my skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Dual prompts! For tumblr, “All I'm saying is that I've been told I'm a good lay, wanna find out?" with Mikoto/Kushina 
> 
> And for Sapphic September bingo prompt "Huddling for warmth" (It wasn't late I just forgot to crosspost. Whoops)
> 
> A short thing.

“All I’m saying is that I’ve been t-told I’m a good lay.” Kushina protested, unable to keep the shiver out of her voice.

They were cold, but they just had to wait until morning for extraction. This particular safe haven wasn’t meant to be used in the winter, but with Kumo’s ANBU equivalent chasing them over two countries, they didn’t exactly have much choice.

Mikoto had breathed just enough fire along the seems to loosen the boulder from its icy prison, revealing the cave within. They’d darted in, barely a few seconds to spare, and the makeshift door blocked all light behind them.

With luck, the water and steam would quickly refreeze, covering up all evidence of their presence. To be sure, clones continued on towards Fire, Smoke and Shadow biting out a chunk of their reserves. Well, Mikoto’s, at least—Kushina would be fine.

If only they could have risked a fire.

They couldn’t, though—the heat would melt the ice—and they had nothing to burn, besides. Like all the literal hole-in-the-ground hidey spots procured by ANBU, however, it had the bare essentials: extra kunai, extra shuriken, extra armor, bandages and, clearly as an afterthought, three dusty ration bars buried behind the rest.

Kushina had risked the barest flicker of chakra to unseal two blankets, one of which she now wore draped over shaking shoulders.

“Y-you w-want to f-find out?” She dared, chin high.

Mikoto’s silence wasn’t one of disbelief, though now she draws an eyebrow high in it.

“Really?” Asked Mikoto, moving her chakra under her skin. It was a delicate balance, molding chakra into fire nature internally, but she’d done more difficult trapped with worse companions than Kushina.

It kept her warm.

“What do you _mean_ , ‘really’, dattebane?” And suddenly there was a heaving mass of redhead in her lap, mask long-since thrown to the wayside.

“I’m the-the best lay in all of Fire and half of Wave!” She stuck her nose in Mikoto’s face.

Mikoto’s hands found ice cold hips under the drape of blanket.

“Oh, yeah?” She asked. She channeled her chakra to get her hands _hot_ instead of warm, watching smugly. Kushina’s eyes crossed. She lost some righteous fire.

“Yeah, t-t-‘ttebane!” She insisted seconds later, moving her entire body into Mikoto’s.

Mikoto smiled.

“You just want me for my body.” She huffed, spreading her elbows so Kushina could fit. She edged the blanket on her shoulders forward until it covered Kushina’s as well, double-layering it in places.

Kushina’s cold face rubbed against hers, seeking warmth.

“Mm, yeah. You’re hot, Miko-chan— _oof_.”

Mikoto pinched her side hard.

She laughed.

“We just have to last until morning.” Mikoto rolled her eyes. “Shikuro’s team will extract us.”

“I know.” Kushina switched cheeks, cozy in their little bubble. The kiss of it was cold, unexpected. “So, I might as well get comfortable.”

She wiggled a little and, this close, Mikoto couldn’t hide the way her breath hitched.

Kushina stilled briefly.

“Or,” She proposed, carefully chipper. “I could… prove it?”

“Prove what.” Mikoto muttered, too flat to be a proper question, and in answer Kushina _rolled_ her hips. Mikoto’s hands went from holding to clutching and _guiding_ in a hot second, embarrassingly eager.

It wasn’t even a good _position,_ but she moaned anyway.

“I’m a _great_ lay.” Kushina said hot in her ear, bearing down with her hips. “We’ve got all night. Don’t you want me to show you?”

“Yes.” Mikoto blurted, shifting. Her arms snaked around Kushina’s back, pulling her flush.

Kushina grinned, barely visible in the dark.

“Come here, you ridiculous creature.” Mikoto angled her head, took her lips in a hungry kiss.

Kushina met her halfway.

By the time Squad C arrived for extraction, they’d been in and out of their clothes thrice over, and they were using one blanket as a bed.

But they were warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [I run the Naruto rarepair writing/art challenge blog Uzushi0; Sapphic September wlw bingo is over with, but like all of our events, you can play late and get the achievement. ](http://uzushi0.tumblr.com)(TLDR there's a reward system of you write/draw 'missions' and submit 'mission paperwork' and it counts towards genin, chunin etc promotion. Fun so far!)
> 
> The collection we use is Uzushiogakure here on ao3, and we use the tag 'Uzushi0 Rarepair Events'


End file.
